


Such a Rebel

by dreamerinfic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Time Lord Sexuality (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: The Doctor takes some time to show Rose how Time Lords do it...





	Such a Rebel

He was kissing her. At least she was pretty sure he was. There was something strange about this kiss. 

Rose opened her eyes. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, he stood so close. But his lips didn’t touch hers, his body wasn’t pulled tight against her. He only touched her lightly with his fingertips, his hands placed lightly on either side of her head. 

But in her mind he was there with her, he was touching her, he was loving her and her body sang. She felt his hands move over parts of her body that longed for his touch, she felt his lips hot against hers, his tongue in her mouth, his kisses insistent and passionate. He was hard against her, inside her, urging her higher and higher towards her own climax. 

She gasped as the pleasure flooded through her. She clutched at his shoulders as her knees threatened to give way. She struggled to pull him closer. And then suddenly his hands left her face and she collapsed against him. 

“Shhh…“ the Doctor held her close murmuring soft soothing words. He brushed his lips against her hair and stroked her back. After the telepathic lovemaking she’d just experienced his touch felt so warm and real. So longed for. 

“Rose?” the Doctor questioned softly, shyly even. 

She managed to answer a bit breathlessly, “That was…that was…wonderful…and interesting…and…different.“

“Different?”

“Don’t be so self-conscious,” she scolded, “I enjoyed it. You were brilliant. It’s just that I’m human, I didn’t expect it.”

The Doctor let out the breath he’d been holding in. 

“So is that the way Time Lords do it then?”

The Doctor chuckled softly above her, “Sometimes.” 

She shifted in his embrace to look up into his face, “Sometimes?” 

“Well, my race was a rather stuffy one. All that naked, sweaty body on body stuff was a bit too much for them. They had children by looms, they copulated through telepathy,” He moved slightly against her then letting her feel his hardness, “But I was always a bit of a rebel.”

She grinned up at him and pressed closer to him, “Well then, why don’t you show me how rebellious you can be?”

His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. Any respectable Time Lord would be scandalized. But the Doctor just grinned widely.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and this time Rose was certain of what was happening. The Doctor was making love to her.

“Mmmmm…You’re such a rebel.”


End file.
